


Before The Strawberry Blonde Princess..

by Legorieal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: What I hope happens if Tauriel survives BoTFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorieal/pseuds/Legorieal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a whole year and a half before Sybella Greenleaf.... :D</p><p>Legoriel is on in this fellas!</p><p> </p><p>Legolas proposes!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Strawberry Blonde Princess..

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to cry while I write this...

Legolas stared at the red headed woman standing just yards away from him. She was staring at all of the dead people; men, elves, dwarves....even orcs. 

"Legolas?" a deep voice behind him asked. Legolas turned around quickly to face his Father. Thranduil made a face when he noticed Tauriel, "Oh, she survived?" "Yes, I'm glad she did," Legolas answered. He looked back at her. She was walking past a dead Fili and Kili, they were lying next to each other, eyes closed and drenched in their blood and orc blood. Tears were streaming down her scratched cheeks like a river.

"No, Legolas. You cannot marry her," Thranduil said shortly after Legolas looked back at his father. "I love her, Ada, more than any other woman outside of my family," Legolas said. "A Sindarian does not simply marry a Silvan," Thranduil told his son. "I will break that idiotic rule," Legolas said storming off toward Tauriel, who was now more than 5 yards away. Thranduil would not dare to stop Legolas, he DID want him to be with the one he loved though. He was only warning him an important rule that had been in the Royal Family for centuries.

"Tauriel," Legolas said. He sat beside her on the ground. She looked back up at him, but not with a smile as always, she had a sad and grieving frown. He put his arm around her as she looked down at Kili's body. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel," he said. Tauriel smiled politely, but only for a few seconds. Tauriel stood up slowly, shaking as she did so. She walked away mumbling some words. Legolas stared at her with a huge smile on his face.

She stopped at the end of the dead, and stepped over a dead orc..Azog most called him. She looked at him with disgust and walked slowly away to the camp. "Tauriel! Wait!" Legolas called jumping up from the ground. Tauriel kept a smile on her face when she saw Legolas running so fast to her. He stopped the second he was at her side, just a head taller than her.

"I love you, Tauriel," Legolas admitted, "I did since we were children. Will you marry me?" Tauriel's jaw dropped at the question. Her tears were tears of happiness now, she did not feel sad anymore. But then "Thranduil" popped into her mind. Her happiness turned into fear. "But Thranduil? Does he approve?" Tauriel asked. "No, but I don't care. I will marry the woman I want, and no one else!" Legolas answered. Tauriel thought for a second, "I'll be happy to."

They both kissed. The sun peeking through the sad, gray clouds. It shone on nothing but them two. They were childhood friends, now they were to soon be married.

 

(flashback)

Then two elflings ran across the field. The sun going down rapidly turning into a beautiful orange and yellow color. "Come on, Slow Poke!" Tauriel yelled when she reached the other side. Legolas however, was still running as fast as he could. He finally fell beside Tauriel breathing heavily. "Wanna run some more?" Tauriel asked. "I can't run another step, woman!" Legolas answered with anger. "Ok, gosh. No need to get mad at me, I was only asking," Tauriel said. Legolas stared at her with a teasing smile, "I know."

 

(End flashback) :)

 

The story continues in the story I requested Smartassunderthemountain to do. Thank you so much for the fanfic!


End file.
